deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Ichigo Kurosaki vs Starkiller
Ichigo Kurosaki, the human turned soul reaper who defeated the most evil captain of all time, vs Starkiller, the sith apprentice who sacrificed his life to start the rebel alliance! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? vs Ichigo brings to the fight: Starkiller counters with: images.jpeg|zangetsu Wallpaper_Getsuga_Tenshou_by_SirCrocodile.jpg|getsuga blade polls_Bleach___107___Large_04_4725_156135_answer_1_xlarge.jpeg|getsuga tenshou the_final_getsuga_tenshou_by_hyugasosby-d2z832y.png|kurai getsuga tenshou 766043Ichigo_Bankai_Vizard.jpg|bankai/hollow mask Starkiller.jpg|dual lightsaber starwtfu22.jpg|force lightning standard_1490Kamino_ForcePush_NEW.jpg|force push 3ae953dfb2yly0vi.jpg.jpg|force fury The battle: Karakura Town: 'Ichigo is in a field with Orihme, talking, when suddenly a wormhole opens in the sky. Ichigo, concerned, turns into a soul reaper. A spacecraft appears out of the wormhole and lands. Ichigo draws his sword, and out steps Darth Vader. Vader spots Ichigo, and smiles to himself. He had found his fourth warrior. "Can you fight?" Vader asks. "Yeah," Ichigo replies, "What's it to you?" "Come aboard my ship," Vader replies, "I have something that could give you enough money to last a lifetime. But it will be very, very, dangerous." Pssshh," Ichigo responds, "If I can take down Aizen, i'm sure any challenge of yours I can complete." Aboard the ''Executor: "I need you to kill someone," Vader says, "Someone who's name is Galen Marek but is merely a clone, who calls himself Starkiller. I will pay 5,000,000 in any currency to the man who brings his dead body to me." Next to Ichigo stand M Bison, Shao Kahn, and Dante. "Bah!" Kahn says, "I don't require funding! I'm leaving this place!" He opens a portal to outworld and leaves. The other three, however, are quite eager. ''Aboard the ''Rogue Shadow Starkiller and Juno are sitting on a rail, holding hands, being romantic, etc, not knowing that Ichigo is about to spoil their evening in space. As they lean in to kiss, Juno sees something out of the corner of her eye, and is blasted back by a Getsuga Tenshou. Starkiller yells, and runs to her side. The attack actually only grazed her, so she isn't badly hurt. Starkiller turns to see a determined Ichigo standing their, his sword drawn. The jedi gives a roar of anger and takes out his lightsabers. Ichigo fires another Getsuga, but Starkiller dodges and shoots Force lighting at the soul reaper. The lighting is fast, but Ichigo deflects it with his zanpakuto. Starkiller snarls and charges the soul reaper. The two clash blades, and Starkiller is surprised to find that Ichigo's spiritual pressure infused blade isn't cut in two. They trade blows, and the first blood goes to Starkiller as he slashes Ichigo's arm. Ichigo growls and kicks Starkiller away. He rushes for the killing blow, but Starkiller throws his lightsaber and gives him enough time to get up. Ichigo ducks as the lightsaber boomerangs back toward him, and Starkiller catches it. Ichigo summons his Getsuga to his sword, and starts slashing at Starkiller, keeping him at bay. Starkiller uses force grab on the beams, and starts collapsing the ceiling. He then grabs Juno and escapes, apparently burying Ichigo. ''Later: Starkiller is tending to a broken arm June received via Ichigo. He finishes, and is suddenly pinned to the floor. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Ichigo says, his sword at Starkiller's throat. "Well your about to be," says Juno, pointing a DC-17 at the back of Ichigo's head. He kicks Juno before she can fire, but is in turn smashed into a wall by Starkiller. He then decides to take off the gloves. He goes Bankai and summons his hollow mask. Starkiller sees Ichigo suddenly dissapear, and on instinct, dodges to the right. It saves his life, as he only gets a slash to the side, instead of getting cut in half. Ichigo appears on the other side of the room, and is smashed again against the wall. Before he can recover, Starkiller throws his lightsaber and stabs Ichigo in the stomach. The Soul Reaper gasps, and coughs up blood. Starkiller calls back his lightsaber, and walks toward Ichigo, putting his lightsaber to his neck. "Who sent you?" Asks the Jedi. "Some guy in a dark suit and weird-ass helmet." Replies Ichigo. Starkiller scowls, and says, "Well, if you don't try to get kill me, I might try to patch your injuries and return you to where you came from. By the way, the person who hired you, kinda wants galaxy domination." "One last thing," Ichigo says, "Two other guys are also after you. A gray haired dude in a red cloak with two pistols, and some massive ripped guy in a royal suit or something." "Help me send them off," Starkiller said, "And I'll definitely help you." Ichigo grins, and says, "Let's kick some ass." Winner: '''Starkiller Category:Blog posts